


Yena

by santigold96



Series: Izinguquko [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izinguquko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764649





	Yena

Ukube uJaime wayebuzwe ukuthi ngubani owayengaphesheya komnyango lapho bengqongqoza ngaleyo ntambama, wayezoba ngumuntu wokugcina abecabanga ngaye. Eqinisweni, okwesikhashana manje, nganginesiqiniseko sokuthi angisoze ngambona futhi ngangijabule kakhulu ngalowo mbono. Kwakuyisikhathi eside kunamahlebezi wokuthi iNkosazana Dragon Queen yayisizofika eKing's Landing, ngakho kwakuyindaba yesikhashana ngaphambi kokuba amawele ayo amahle ahlobise udonga lomuzi abethelwe kulo isikebhe. Noma kunjalo wayekhona, emnyango wekhaya lakhe eBraavos. Ekhaya.

Ukubheka kwanele ukubona ukuthi akukuningi okushintshile. Wayemdala, ukuthi bekungangabazeki, imibimbi yokuqala isongele ukwenza indawo ebusweni bayo obuhle futhi kusobala ukuthi wayehlupheke kakhulu muva nje, mhlawumbe kakhulu kakhulu ukuvikela imiphumela ukuthi ingabonakali. Kepha laphozibonakalisa kumfowabo, wazama ukubukeka kwakhe njengokujwayelekile, lowo uJaime ayemkhulekele ngawo wonke umthambo womzimba wakhe. Ugqoke ingubo enombala we wayini, isiphuzo sakhe asithandayo nesimhlukumeza kaningi, esinqeni esinqenqekile nentambo ephansi, nezinwele zakhe zegolide zigobeke phansi emhlane wakhe ngamagagasi athambile, edonsa ebusweni bakhe ngemikhonto emincane emibili.

Babukana, bazibona bebonakala kulawo mehlo aluhlaza ngokufana nokwabo ukuthi isikhathi eside baphuza imizimba yabo ngomdlandla nangothando. Manje akukho lutho olwasala. Ababili abangabazi.

Ngokombono wakhe, wayekade eyitshe elisendleleni, elinye futhi phakathi kwemilenze yakhe, isithandwa yebo, isithandwa esihle, ubaba wezingane zakhe, kodwa indoda engenaso isifiso esanele sokuba namandla ukuze izisekele. uhlangothi. Bebonke kungenzeka ukuthi baye kude kakhulu, kepha wakhetha ukunikezela, wayeyigwala. Futhi amagwala awakwazanga ukudlala i-Game of Thrones.

Okwakhe, esikhundleni salokho, wayengomunye unyaka wakhe, owayewukuphela komuntu wesifazane empilweni yakhe ayemthanda njalo ekuseni, njalo ebusuku, lapho eseceleni kwakhe embhedeni noma lapho esenkundla yempi nokuthi manje Kodwa-ke, wayengowesifazane amdelela kakhulu, owayemsebenzisa, njengabanye abaningi, kumaqhinga namaqhinga akhe enkantolo, ukuze aqhubeke nokukhuphuka kumdlalo ongapheli. Iqiniso ukuthi ngosuku lwakhe kwakunzima kuye ukuthi akwamukele, kepha lona wesifazane owayephambi kwakhe wayengesona isithandwa sakhe, noma udadewabo. Cha, akusekho manje, hhayi empilweni yakho entsha.

\- UCersei ... wenzani lapha? - Uthe ngakho konke ukuzola okungenzeka, noma umgqinsi wawela emgogodleni wakhe, uma ekhona, akukho lutho olungeke lwenzeke.

\- Wow ... bengilindele ukwamukelwa okufudumele kusuka kumawele engingakaze ngikubone ... Malini? Iminyaka emine, emihlanu? - Wamkhuza ngokumamatheka. Labo bamamatheka kakhulu njengoCersei Lannister aze azibekele ukuthola lokho akufunayo, noma ngabe kubiza malini.

\- Ubani, Jaime? - ebuza ngezwi elipholile ngaphakathi endlini. Ngenkathi uBrienne ehla kulokhu uCersei ayecabanga ukuthi kuyikhishi, ehogela iphunga emnyango, isikhathi same. UJaime wayengeke akwazi ukusho ukuthi yimuphi kulaba bobabili owamangala kakhulu lapho ebona omunye wesifazane, uma udadewabo ebona umkakhe, noma umkakhe lapho ebona udadewabo.

\- Wenzani lapha? - UBrienne ubuzile, kepha ngokungafani noJaime, wahluleka ukugwema izwi lokumangala ezwini lakhe. Kodwa hhayi isimanga esihle - Ngaphandle kwendlu yami - wahlwitha ngasikhathi sinye. Bengingeke ngizwe izwi livela kulowesifazane. Hhayi ekhaya.

UJaime futhi wayekade enenkinga yokufika lapho, akha impilo ababenayo. Futhi uma eqiniseka ngento eyodwa, kwaba ukuthi uCersei Lannister wayekhona ukuzothatha konke kuye futhi wayengeke akuvumele lokho. Wayelukhumbula kahle usuku lapho babeqale khona, lapho baqala khona ekuqaleni futhi baphuka nakho konke ababakushiya.

Kepha njengawo wonke umzuzu wokukhanya, yandulelwa yisikhashana sobumnyama.

Lapho intambo iqine entanyeni yakhe, uBrienne de Tarth wabona ukuthi ukuphela. Ngesikhathi elele bezama ukuphefumula imicabango eminingi ehlanganiswe engqondweni yakhe: URenly, Sansa Stark, ubaba wakhe, uLady Celyn, uPod, iPod omncane, owayethuthumela ngobudlova amamitha ambalwa kuye, futhi le ndoda wayeyizonda futhi iyithanda, UJaime Lannister.

Wazisola kakhulu kunakuqala ukuthi wamshiya ngemuva. Ngenkathi eshiya iKing’s Landing enabahleli be-Oathkeepers elenga ebhande lakhe, wayenomishini owodwa kuphela, ukuthola uSansa Stark ephila futhi amsindise, noma okungenani yilokho imbiko yakhe ayemtshele khona. Kepha okokuqala ngqa empilweni yakhe, uBrienne waba nomuzwa wokuthi udumo nenhliziyo yakhe kwakufuna ukulandela izindlela ezihlukile. Ubuhlungu obukhulu esifubeni sakhe bumtshele ukuthi angahlali, bekungathi inhliziyo yakhe ifuna ukuhlala kulowo muzi onamakha namabhulashi awo amancane nezinsizwa, neRoyal Fortress, inkantolo yayo neRoyal Guard yayo ... kanye naye. Kepha wenqaba ukuvuma. Inhliziyo yakhe kwakufanele iqhubeke noRenly, inkosi yakhe eyayikweleta impilo yakhe nodumo kanye noLady Celyn, ayethembise kuye isithembiso. Noma ... ubani wayefuna ukukhohlisa? URenly wayeseshonile, njengoba noLady Celyn wayeseshonile. Uma efuna, wayengabaza ukuthi kukhona angakwenza u-Stark omncane, okuthe uma eqhubeka nokuphila, bekuzoba okwesikhashana, ngoba uhhafu woMbuso Oyisikhombisa umfuna ngokuzibulala. Kepha uma ekwenza lokho, ubezomenzela lokho, ukuze athole udumo kabusha, ukuhlonishwa okwanyamalala ngalo lolo suku aba ngalo iMatareyes, noma ngabe wayeyithanda noma cha, wezwa okuthile kuJaime Lannister.

Manje wayengenankinga yokukuvuma. Ngentambo entanyeni yakhe, akukho lutho olwabonakala lubalulekile. Ingalo yakhe ayizwanga iphulwe, futhi ngisho nesiqephu esilahlekile sasesibuhlungu. Futhi akunandaba njengoba ehlulekile emishini yakhe. Yaba buhlungu inhliziyo yakhe kuphela, ngoba wayengeke esaphinda futhi ukumbona. Kepha kubuhlungu bangempela kwakuwukuqiniseka ukuthi wayekuphi uJaime Lannister, futhi uMaiden waseTarth akamnakanga kangako. Ubengeke azi ukuthi ngabe yingqondo yakhe yini, inhliziyo yakhe, noma ubuhlanya bokufa, kodwa ngamandla okugcina asasele wayekhuluma igama lakhe. Mhlawumbe kwakuvutha amalangabi enqaba ukuphuma, noma mhlawumbe wayezama nje ukuzisusa isisindo ngokumemeza igama lakhe.

\- UJaime! - Wamemeza futhi futhi into yokugcina ayizwayo ukuhleka nokuhlekisa kwabathumbi bakhe ngamazwi akhe okugcina. Futhi wabe esethathwa ubumnyama, wavala amehlo akhe walungela ukufa. Kancane kancane wazizwa ukuthi impilo imshiye kanjani wangena ebumnyameni.

Kepha ngaphandle kokuxwayisa, izintambo zavuma futhi uBrienne wawa phansi ngokushesha kangangokuba kwamenza wahluleka ukuqaphela isikhashana.

\- Wench! Vuka, wench! - othile wamemeza, wamshaya ngempama.  
Lapho uBrienne evuka, into yokuqala ayibona ngamehlo aluhlaza we-emerald kaJaime amasentimitha ambalwa kuye. "Ngifile" wacabanga. Noma impela, wayephatheke kabi ukuba afe.

\- Uyaphila wench! - UJaime wathi ngenjabulo - Sukuma ungiboleke isandla ... sinezinkinga. - Washo ngomoya ophansi- Izinkinga eziningi.  
Kancane kancane umoya wagcwalisa amaphaphu kaBrienne, umoya-mpilo wangena kuwo wonke amalunga akhe futhi wazizwa ephila futhi. Wayengazi ukuthi wenzani lapho kodwa wambonga ukuthi uyaphila, futhi lokho kwamnika amandla awadingayo ukuze asukume. Kepha lapho esukuma, akakuthandanga lokho akubonileyo. Okungenani kwakungamadoda angamashumi amabili ayebazungezile, yize uJaime ebabambile bengazelele, kanti yingxenye kuphela ababehlomile, kanti izidumbu zikaPod noHyle zazilengisiwe ngaphezulu kwabo, ezazingenile, zihamba kuphela ngokuhamba komoya. UBrienne wazizwa enecala elikhulu kangangokuba wezwa umphefumulo wakhe uphuka lapho ezwa ukuthi akakwazanga ukusindisa lo mfanyana ongenacala ekufeni okubi okwesabekayo, uPod wayefe ngenxa yakhe. Kepha wayezozisola ngokuhamba kwesikhathi, manje sekumele agxile, wathatha inkemba uJaime amnika yona ngamandla, futhi ngokumangala wabona ukuthi kwakungu-Oath Guard.

-Mina-kun ...?

\- Bekumele ngiyibuyise lapho ngiza ukuzokuhlenga- washo nge-shrug sengathi uyazithethelela - Kepha le inkemba yokugcina engikunika yona, ntombazane? Ukuze ulahlekelwe ...

\- Angizange h-- wayezozivikela, kepha wabona ngaso leso sikhathi ukuthi lesi kwakungeyona isikhathi.

UBrienne wababuka wabazungeza futhi waphetha ngokuthi kabalindelanga ithuba, empeleni, babekhubazekile futhi bengowesifazane abamelana nabaphikisi abaningi abasesimweni esingcono kunabo. Babedinga isimangaliso.

\- Ungavumeli ukutakulwa kube yize, i-wench- uJaime uthe ukubuka emehlweni akhe nokumphonsa lokho mhlawumbe ukumamatheka kwakhe kokugcina. "Ukuthi le nto yokusindisa amantombazane isiphenduke umkhuba ... ngoba useyintombi nto, ngiyathemba," ubuye wabuza, njengathi ngesikhathi imsindisa kuleli bhere elibi eHarrenal, noma okungenani lokho kwakubonakala kuye.

“Yebo,” kusho yena njengoba nje ebona ukuthi izihlathi zakhe bezichichima kanjani yize kunesimo ababekuso.

\- Ake sibanike abakufanele. Ngenzele, ngenzele wena, umfana noma noma ngubani omfunayo. Kepha kubo bonke abayisikhombisa, babulale bonke.

\- Balandele! - kumemeza enye yamadoda ebazungezile - Njengoba uMatareyes nobufebe bakhe bebaleka, uzokhokha kakhulu!

UBrienne de Tarth wayebizwa ngezinto eziningi kuyo yonke impilo yakhe: isilo, isinengiso ... kodwa wayengakaze abizwe njengesifebe. Eqinisweni, ngisho noma ayedelelwa, i-bitch cishe yayiyigama elifanelekile ukuyichaza.

\- Uzwile ukuthi bakubiza ngani, wench? Vumela amazwi akho agwinye! - UJaime uthe sengathi ufundile umcabango ngenkathi ebhala impompo eqaqaqa emuva. Ngaphandle kokusebenzisa isandla sakhe sobunxele, uBrienne wabona ukuthi uJaime wayephethe kahle ngenkemba, impela wayekade esebenza ngokuzikhandla kuLing's King futhi ezwa ukuqhosha kwangaphakathi lapho ecabanga ngakho. Ngesikhathi eya eKing's Landing, uJaime wayewa kaningi, lapho alahlekelwe yisandla sakhe sokudla, kepha ngosizo lwakhe wayevukile futhi wayeselapho, ephethe izikhali zakhe ezicwebezelayo ezazilwa naye. Ngokwakhe, wayedabukile futhi ekhathele, kodwa ngasizathu simbe wayazi ukuthi kufanele baphume lapho. Ukube intambo ibingambulalanga, nenkemba ibingeke yambulala. Ugwaze amadoda amabili no-Oath Guard ngenkathi ezivikela ezembeni zomhlaseli wesithathu.

"Ngemuva kwakho!" Wamemeza kuJaime lapho ebona umuntu ohlomile egijimela kuye. UJaime wayebonakala engezwa lutho njengoba elwa ngolaka nenye indoda ngamasentimitha amakhulu kunaye, ngakho uBrienne wazama ukuqeda indoda engu-ax ukuthi izomsiza. Wayiphonsa emhlabathini ngokushaya, wagijimela lapho kwakukhona uJaime futhi ngesibhaxu esihlanzekile wasika umphimbo womhlaseli ngaphambi kokuphakamisa inkemba yakhe kuJaime.

\- Ngiyabonga wench! - UJaime wamemeza ngokushesha nje lapho eqaphela ukuthi kwakusanda kwenzeka- Qaphela!

Kepha kwase sekwephuze kakhulu, ngesikhathi uBrienne efuna ukubona ukuthi indoda engu-ax isivele ivukile futhi ibheke kuye. Waphenduka ukuze azivikele futhi wakwazi ukuvimba ukushaya kodwa akwanele ukuvimba imbazo ukuthi ingashayeki ibheke emlenzeni wakhe wesokudla. Ukhiphe ukukhala kobuhlungu njengoba insimbi ebandayo iwela ethangeni lakhe iminwe emibili ijulile, kepha wakwazi ukwenqaba ukushaywa okulandelayo, kulokhu ngempumelelo, futhi waveza u-Oath Guard enhliziyweni ngaphambi kokuba abe nesikhathi sokuthatha isinyathelo esilandelayo. .

Wama ukuphefumula. Ikhanda lakhe lalishayeka ngamandla ngenxa yomfutho futhi umlenze ulokhu ukopha. Kodwa-ke, onkulunkulu babewathanda. Okungenani amadoda ayisithupha afile emhlabathini futhi abaningi kakhulu abalimele. Kula madoda amathathu asele emi, uJaime walwa nababili, esikhundleni salokho, ngoba wayesanda kugwaza inkemba esiswini somunye wabo, kwathi owesithathu wasondela eBrienne ngenkemba yakhe. Wagodla ukushaya kokuqala nokwesibili kodwa babona ukuthi amabutho amshiya kanjani umzuzu ngamunye odlulayo. Bengilahlekelwa kakhulu igazi.

\- Gijima Ntombazane! - Kumenyezelwe uJaime- Ngonkulunkulu, iBrienne, hamba! Ulimele! Ngizoyinakekela!

Cha, akunjalo. Wayengesilo ntombi ebunzimeni okwakudingeka inkosana ilophule. Wazivikela ekushayweni kwesithathu kodwa ukuntuleka kwamandla kwamkhohlisa futhi lapho izinkemba zombili zishayisana, u-Oath Guard waphonswa amamitha ambalwa kuye. Kepha uBrienne akazange alahle ithemba, ngakho-ke ngamandla amancane ayesele kuwo wathatha itshe kwathi lapho umhlaseli wakhe esezomshaya, waphakamisa ingalo yakhe, wamshaya ekhanda kanzima ngangokunokwenzeka. Ukunyakaza kube nomphumela ofunekayo kwathi lapho kungqubuzana itshe nenyama, kwazwakala ukugoba okuncane kwathi owesilisa wawa washona ezinyaweni zakhe, ikhanda lakhe lalimala. Lapho eguquka ukubona isimo sikaJaime, wayegijimela kuyena, emkhalela izinto angaziqondi.

\- Gijimani! Kuseza okuzayo! - ekugcineni uyaqonda. Amadoda amaningi ayesefikile, okungenani ishumi nambili, futhi kulokhu awakwazanga ukusinda, futhi isimangaliso sasingeke sibasindise. Lapho edlula kuye, wambamba ngamandla futhi wamdonsela emuva kwamanye amahlahla, lapho ahlala khona ukuze ahlole isilonda sakhe.

-Akubukeki kuhle kakhulu, eh ntombazane? Lalelani, ekugcineni komgwaqo - esho ekhomba indlela emincane - kukhona amahhashi. Uzokwazi yini ukufika lapho?

\- Y-yebo- wathi ukuhlala phezulu. Okuningi, ngivele ngibambe okuncane.

"Ngabe badlulephi? '

"Manje noma ungakaze," uBrienne wavele waquleka njengoba egedla amazinyo akhe ebuhlungwini.

Manje! Kumemeza uJaime.


End file.
